


Training Bout

by Madilayn



Series: Prompt Fics [15]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nibenhu TracyCas asked for "Fight Me" in the drabble meme.   Colonel Casey and Nibs have a training bout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Bout

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a drabble - it's a double drabble. Sorry!!

“Are you sure, Nibs?” Casey sounded cautious at Nibs’ challenge.  “You do realise I’ve been doing this since before you were born.”

Nibs nodded.  “I’ve been practicing with Vo.  I can do it.”

“All right.  Take your stance.  Remember – this is street fighting.  You do what you have to do to win.”  Casey said and Nibs nodded again. 

She let Nibs make the first attack, allowing herself to gauge Nibs’ style and actions.  She was nearly taken by surprise when Nibs changed her attack midway through and barely blocked.

Attack, retreat.  Counterattack. Both of them were breathing hard when Casey finally took the opening and brought Nibs to the ground, pinning her. 

“I’d ask you to yield, except you told me you’d been practicing with Vosuth.”

Nibs just grinned.  “You know that trick of his then?”

“I know all his tricks.  I _taught_ him some of them.”

“What about this one.”  Nibs twisted and did _something_ and all of a sudden Casey was pinned. 

“No,” she said ruefully.  “That’s a new one.  Congratulations.  I concede defeat.”  Casey was breathing heavily, but so was Nibs.

“You do?  Really?”

“Really.  Well done.”  She smiled.  Nibs was beaming and proud of what she had done. 

Loosing was worth it to see that look on Nibs’ face.    


End file.
